Don't
by StardustRose22
Summary: An alternate ending to where 4kids left off. (I was not happy!) Containing two OCs, each with one purpose- kill Yusei Fudo. Co-written by my friend Kaitlyn, who no longer has her account here.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, my first chapter fanfiction! This story contains two OCs, Tatiana Fortune and Stella Ross. The first chapter takes place from Tatiana's point of view- you'll learn more about her back story in a few chapters! Enjoy!

*disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Otherwise this is how it would have ended*

I watched him come out from the party. He was easy to spot- he was always the one surrounded by people who loved him, cared about him. No doubt they'd take the bullet for him. Luckily, they didn't know I was up here, and I've been trained to kill with the first shot. I traced where he walked with my arm, the pistol in my hand.

I don't understand why Miss Ross wanted me to kill Yusei Fudo. He seemed like a cool guy, but then again, I didn't really know him. He could be a dick for all I know.

Whether or not he was a cool guy, it was my job to kill him, and Miss Ross was paying big bucks for this kill, so you can bet that I was going to take it.

He smiled at something one of his friends had said, the one I believe was called Crow Hogan. Jack Atlas seemed to frown, the redhead Akiza was laughing, along with the tall guy Bruno, and their old friend, whose name I think is Kalin.

Two younger kids, who looked like they were twins, came out from the party, wanting to know what the older teenagers were laughing about. So many people seemed to be at that party, celebrating Team 5D's WRGP victory. So many people…

Who knew and loved the man I was told to kill.

My eyes flashed to inside the building. I saw two older women, who were obviously old friends, who must have been talking about knitting or whatever. I saw some people I recognized as off-duty Sector Security officers. I saw a young boy with curly red hair, I saw an old man, I saw a guy in a ripped green vest. I saw a girl with dark hair and swirled glasses. I saw a blond French girl. I saw the man I recognized as Bolt Tanner, the champion before Jack. I saw Hunter Pace. I saw Misty Treadwell. I saw kids running around.

So many people.

I snapped back to reality. _You're getting paid quite a bit of money for this kill, _I thought, _don't let emotions screw it up._

I turned my eyes back to Yusei. He seemed like the kind of person anyone could love- I know that now. I've seen how he is with his friends on TV. Why Miss Ross wanted him dead, I would spend all night pondering, but I didn't have all night. I had to take the chance now.

I aimed the gun at him. I would not miss.

He smiled again and laughed lightly at something that sent everyone else into oblivious laughing bliss. They would not see me, but he might.

However, that would not matter, because he would be dead.

I set the gun and looked at my target one more time. He seemed to notice my presence. He turned slightly, glancing in my direction.

His sapphire blue eyes met my cold gray ones for a split second.

_Then I pulled the trigger._

Blood instantly splattered, and he fell to his knees, the sound of the shot echoing in the distance.

The people around him looked startled, and glanced down. I knew they'd freak when they saw the blood that was pouring out of him, drenching the ground.

I was right.

The two twins screamed and for a second I felt bad. They'd have the picture of their hero, dying in front of them, in their heads forever.

The people in the building must have heard the shot, because one of the heads of Sector Security ran out. He must have seen the group of terrified teenagers, helping one of them lay down. He sprinted over to them.

I crawled back a little, cautious that he wouldn't see me. Mina Symington, another one of the heads of Sector Security, came out.

"Mina!" I heard the other head, Trudge, shout, "Hurry and call an ambulance!"

I heard Yusei cough, and blood ran down the side of his mouth. Akiza held him tightly in her arms. I knew he was a goner- it was a fatal shot.

Mina looked as shocked as everyone else at the scene before her. Some people from the party tried to come out, but she told them to stay inside. She pulled out a phone, took a deep breath, and with shaking fingers she called the hospital.

I saw Trudge pressing his hands to Yusei's abdomen, over the wound. What a stupid idiot. They couldn't save him. No one could.

Blood covered his hands quickly, and he pulled them back, frustrated. Crow swiftly pulled off his jacket, and pressed it tightly to where Trudge's hands had been.

They all looked so scared that I felt bad about this.

I saw Mina come out of the building, still not letting anyone out. They all looked angry, like they wanted to know what was going on. I assumed they knew someone had been shot outside.

They were terrified that it was Yusei who had been.

Sometimes, nightmares become reality.

One of the older women looked especially angry and scared. I realized she was Martha- Crow and Jack's adoptive mother.

Yusei's, too.

"Uh…" I said quietly, shutting my eyes. _What did I just do? _I thought. I opened my eyes and looked down. Akiza was still cradling Yusei's head, sobbing, begging him to stay with her. The people down there, all of them, were terrified.

I caused this.

I saw lights in the distance, flashing lights that meant that despite the fact that they couldn't save him, that he was going to die, they were still going to try to save his life.

But I never miss.

Damn, what have I done?

Author's Note: Intense, right? Stay tuned to find out if Yusei survives!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the love guys! I think I'm going to post the next two chapters today, considering they're short. Another one from Tatiana's perspective, this one written by my friend. (she does the even chapters and I do the odd) Enjoy!

*disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's*

I stared ahead at the door.

_It's only two words, Tati. Do it. _I thought to myself as I pushed the door open.

The office was huge with large windows that let in the lights from the city below. I stood at rapt attention while her chair spun around.

"I quit." I said, tossing my gun on her grand behemoth of a desk. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"You aren't done yet." She said, a smirk forming across her lips.

"Yes, I am," I said, picking my weapon back up, "you hired me for one kill. I'm sorry that you think you hired me for more, but I only kill one per payment." I said defiantly, quietly cocking my gun behind my back.

"No, you _aren't _done. You will kill until I am satisfied, and then I will give you your money." She frowned, not hearing the click of my revolver. I whipped it out and pointed it at her, making sure I saw the fear in her eyes before I shot the potted bamboo off her desk.

"I'm done killing when I _say_ I'm done." I said gravely. "You best be careful miss. I work for the highest bidder and you're pretty high on the list for some people. So let me stop when I want."

Anger flashed in her eyes and I turned and walked out of her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: As promised, here's the third chapter with the second, because both are short. This chapter takes a deeper look into what Stella's motives are. This chapter written by me- it was actually super-hard writing this one, because it's the exact opposite of how I feel about Yusei. Enjoy!

*disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Otherwise there would have been more shirtlessness for Yusei*

I watched her slam the door behind her.

I don't care what she thought- she killed Yusei, and she was going to kill the others, too.

They deserve it- following Yusei like a king. He was nothing special, but everybody worshipped him at his feet.

Why the Crimson Dragon ever chose him to be the leader of the Signers, I don't know.

I tapped my manicured nails against the table, annoyed. Why hadn't Jack been chosen, with his burning soul and thirst for power? Or Akiza, and her beautiful malice?

But of course, Yusei had to ruin them. Always trying to do good- it was simply pathetic.

Why hadn't I been chosen for the Signers- and the rest of the world- to follow? The brutal way I battled- I would've shown those damn Dark Signers no mercy, like Yusei did with Kalin.

I'd be sure to have him killed, too.

I stood up and stretched. I'm not kind, I'm not popular, I'm not friendly. But I'm vicious when I need to be- that's what I've got going for me. And I was going to ride this aggressiveness as long as I could- it's the only feeling I've been certain of in years.

I had always wanted love to be the feeling I was certain of.

That's why I had to take it from Yusei- he took it all from me. Selfish son of a bitch.

I looked over the city. I laughed to myself, _villains always seem to want to take over the world, _I thought, _but I want something more important._

_Assurance. _

I was going to be the "big bad wolf," sure. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for the goal I was going for, what I wanted to accomplish.

So what if I had to step on a few people to get to it?

Jack, Akiza, Kalin, and especially Yusei, mean nothing to me.

Now the only thing standing in my way was the hired help. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Another super-short chapter, I'm thinking of putting up chapter five soon even though it's a lot longer.(I had up to chapter six pre-written until I decided to publish the story) A chapter written by my co-author, who wanted to do a chapter from Trudge's perspective, which I thought was a great idea on her part. (I mean he is the police, and someone was murdered) Enjoy!

One second.

That's all it took.

A loud bang sounded and Yusei was on the ground, surrounded by red. He was twitching and blood was beginning the swell to the surface.

I couldn't see who shot him, other than the flutter of a coat on a roof.

He was scooped up and rushed to the hospital. I followed numbly, listening to the doctors yell in terminology I didn't understand.

Yusei was rushed to surgery, and we were all told to wait in the waiting room. I sat there nervously as I looked around.

One second was all it would have taken for me to look around to check for assassins. One second was all it would have taken for me to jump in front of that speeding bullet. _One second _could have prevented Yusei from being here, getting treated for a most likely mortal wound. He was shot in the abdomen, and lost a lot of blood.

I just hope that the one second that my guard was down won't kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: You know, I realized that no one ever writes about Yusei's and Martha's relationship. I mean, she did adopt him. There must be more mother/ son relationship than most people realize. So I decided to do a chapter from her point of view, after he came out of surgery (yes, I didn't kill him off in this story!) Enjoy!

I sat at his bedside all night, refusing to sleep.

He needed me now more than ever, not only cooling his feverish brow, but for when he woke up. What if Yusei had woken up, after being so close to death, only to find himself abandoned in a hospital? What kind of mother would I have been to leave him?

I would have been at his side before, but I had been frozen in an anger I couldn't explain. The shock of seeing someone I loved with all my heart covered in his own blood, dying…. Something within me snapped.

When they brought him to the ambulance, I came back to reality. Trudge had held me back, even though I clawed against his bloodied hands to get to my son.

I don't know what I would have done, anyway. I guess Trudge had already done the only thing that I could have. I had to thank him- somebody like Trudge, who once wanted nothing more than Yusei gone was suddenly faced with the possibility- only to find himself pressing on the wound, trying to keep Yusei alive.

And my son _was _alive, though still in pain. He'd be in the hospital for awhile.

I reached over and took the damp cloth off his forehead, submerging it in a small bowl of water, wringing it out, and putting it back in its place. His fever was the aftershock, and losing so much blood certainly didn't help. It hadn't gone too deep, but the doctors wanted to keep him for at least a week, to make sure he let himself heal and to monitor his condition.

I loved Yusei so much, more than I ever could have imagined, but I wasn't the only one who was worried. I saw the wringing of Crow's hands, covered in drying blood, a childhood habit of unease. I saw how Akiza seemed lost in thought, her love for Yusei shining in her eyes. I saw the way Jack stared at the floor, hiding his expression. It was after a few minutes of watching him that I realized he was crying.

And I couldn't believe the number of people in this room. It seemed like the whole party of 100+ people was here. Everybody had wanted to come to the hospital, wanting to do everything they possibly could. Though now, most were getting shooed out.

I sat in a hospital waiting room for the first time with Jack, Crow, Akiza, Kalin, Leo and Luna, Trudge and Bruno.

It was like the whole world wanted him to live. Everybody but one, that is.

This wasn't the first time so much concern had been shown for his life. I remembered when Yusei was 7, he caught a serious case of meningitis.

I let my memories take me back to years ago…

_It was horrifying. I heard him collapse before I saw him. I whipped around and saw him on the ground, just a tangled mess of limbs. I involuntarily let out a half scream, then realizing I shouldn't tell Jack and Crow, it was already too late. _

_I kneeled down next to him, pulling him up against me. The two other boys ran into the room, understanding that my earlier unease had been correct, even though Yusei had denied something was wrong with him. _

_I realized I shouldn't have listened to him. I should have made him rest, nursed him even though I knew he hated being fussed over, a trait he still had today._

_I put my palm on his forehead, checking his temperature. He had a high fever, just like he did now. I straightened my back, trying to regain my composure. The two boys were sitting on the floor across from me, clearly scared. _

_Jack reached out his hand to Yusei's shoulder, and squeezed. It was like a signal to me- Jack, who was sort of a bully, but secretly had a good heart, was finally showing it. _

_It was like he was saying he would help me take care of him, even though he was only a kid himself. I looked at the two boys, and Crow had this look in his eyes like he would happily do the same. _

_At that moment, I lost it, and started sobbing. _

And the two boys had helped me take care of Yusei until he was better, nearly a full week later. They had spent so many nights with me, sitting at his side, doing everything they could.

I know they would be here now, and I know they really want to be.

Yusei stirred in his sleep, and I waited anxiously as his eyes blinked a few times, then opened.

It was 6 hours after his surgery- he wasn't supposed to be awake for another 4. But I always knew that my Yusei was a fighter, since the first day I had held that little baby.

He looked at me, a little confused. He shook his head slightly, almost whispering "Martha?"

I looked at my son, a child that I had known for 17 years, raised and taken care of, lying in a hospital bed. I realized there was nothing that I could have done to prevent this.

Somebody wanted to kill my son, and they had almost succeeded.

I silently put my head down on his chest and sobbed, listening to his heartbeat.

I felt him untangle his arm from the sheets, and wrap it around my shoulders, bringing me to him. He started to sit up, only to suck in his breath.

I pulled back, afraid I was hurting him. I helped him into a sitting position. "What….what happened, Martha?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but a heard the door click, then open. I turned to see Trudge, in the same clothes he wore yesterday, dried blood still under his nails.

He looked shocked, like he didn't expect to see what he did. Of course- Yusei wasn't supposed to be up yet. But Trudge quickly recovered, pulling up a chair.

"How are you feeling, Yusei? I know this might be a bad time, but…"

"Yusei needs to rest." I interrupted, not wanting Trudge to continue with whatever he was doing. Yusei had just been _shot, _and now he wants a favor?

Trudge continued, ignoring me. I realized I should have thanked Trudge for helping to save my son's life.

"Well, this wasn't an accident. The bullet was aimed precisely at the spot where you would lose the most blood- whoever shot you wanted you to have a slow, painful death. But there's something even more pressing right now."

Trudge took a breath.

"Yusei, somebody _tried to kill you." _


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Last chapter that I had already written, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! A closer look into Tatiana's life, written by my co-author. I'll get to work on the next chapter soon, let me know what you think!

I paced the hallway. She said I wasn't done yet, but I had done what she asked. I shot Yusei Fudo, he just wasn't dead yet, per se.

I felt bad that it was my bullet that found it's way into his side, but then again, the money Stella offered was good. And as my rumbling stomach showed, I needed it.

Jobs were quite rare in the city for an assassin. Stella was the highest profile job I've had for years. Back where I grew up, I was always on the job. Assassins were always needed, we even came from different clans with our own unique marks.

Mine was a raven on the back of my right shoulder, tattooed there as soon as I turned 18.

I unconsciously touched it, fondly remembering my days of training. Though guns made jobs easier, I was trained with knives, swords, poisons, and finally guns. Rival duel gangs hired us to eliminate rivals rather than duel them themselves.

My master taught me every deadly technique, every weapon, every way to kill a man. When we were forced to leave the only home we ever knew, I broke off of the guild and went solo.

I was taught to never feel anything for my targets, so why did this time feel so different? I mourned for Yusei, felt bad for him even. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, I only shook out of my thoughts when a hand grabbed my right shoulder.

Author's Note: Who could it be? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Heyo! A chapter taking place from Bruno's perspective, I had a lot of fun writing this one. By the way, has anyone else been having trouble posting new stories? I have two one-shots I've been trying to publish for the past three days but the category selection window has gone M.I.A.

*disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's*

She whirled around, eyes looking like any of the weapons that she had wielded all her life, ready to sear a crack into my very being.

Her eyes softened when she saw it was only me, a hint of a smile cracking, only for a moment, on her permanent scowl. "Oh, it's only you." She stated factually.

However, the same look she met me with never left my facial expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, realizing my anger was meant for her, as I had pulled away from her attempted embrace.

"Why? Why'd you have to do it, Tati?" I asked her. I set my jaw and looked into her beautifully cold gray eyes. They were like a glacier- frozen cold, and as equally tempting to inspect as they were dangerous.

She sighed. "For the same reason I have killed so many other people, Bruno. For money, to buy food, clothing, shelter- to survive."

I had met her about a year ago- she's the one who found me on the beach and tipped of Sector Security that I was there. I remember waking up to see her face, splattered with blood from her most recent murder, but her eyes looking down at me with pity.

Who does she think she is, God?

"That doesn't make it okay." I began my long lecture, the one she had gotten so used to. "Taking away the lives of so many people so you can keep only yours doesn't make it okay. I don't understand why you didn't just let me take you in- even if Jack and Crow didn't like it, I'm sure _Yusei _would have been able to convince them." My eyes flashed at her angrily. "It's because of him that I have a place to live, food to eat, friends to share my life with."

She looked at me, half like she wanted to apologize for everything she has done, throw herself into my arms, and let me carry her away from the life she had made. But the other half of her won, the steely guilt inside of her that made her truly believe that this was the only way for her to live- that it was all she would ever know.

"That offer is out now. I mean, God, Tati! It had to be _Yusei Fudo_!"

I must have been shaking now. She took a step back, like she wanted to bolt. She knew what I felt about Yusei- he was the only one who let me stay, recognized my abilities, gave me a purpose.

But I had a new purpose- one I realized was mine after he dueled Primo- when I realized I was Visor. Something I had yet to tell anyone, even her. That I was not of this world, and how great Yusei's destiny was. It was going to ascend all of ours- he was going to save the world.

It was my purpose to protect him at all costs. It was my job to keep him safe, and the love of my life almost ripped him away from me.

"Alright, Tati. I'm going to say this only once, and if you screw it up, you're going to pay the price." I looked at her, as she was slowly backing out towards the door, to leave the business complex where her new employer must work.

"If you ever, _ever, _lay a hand, knife, or bullet on Yusei Fudo again, I will end you. I don't want to, but he needs to stay alive. I don't care how much you're being paid, and I don't care who is paying you the money. I'm willing to go to jail to protect Yusei, and I am willing to kill you. Never forget that I do love you, Tatiana. But there are more important people in this world than us."

I don't know if she caught that last part, because she had already slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hell-o everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, a chapter written by Kaitlyn. I'll get to work on the next chapter soon!

As soon as I heard, I was in the emergency room. My sister paced the floor, murmuring about how the spirits wouldn't like this. This wasn't meant to happen. Not to Yusei. "Leo?" Akiza said, her voice soft as she placed her hand on my back. I bit back tears and shook my head.

"He's really hurt isn't he?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"No, he'll be-"

"Stop trying to make me feel better. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Fine, yes. He is really hurt. He's lost a lot of blood and the bullet almost destroyed his internal organs."

"Thank you. But the doctors fixed him right?"

"Yes, they fixed him." I smiled weakly and looked to the floor as Akiza walked towards Yusei's room. I watched the flurry of activity in the hospital. As my eyes moved across the room, they landed on Martha, Luna, Kalin, Crow, and Jack huddled in a circle, discussing Yusei's fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'd like to thank everyone for their support, it means a lot! (I literally jump up and down and squeal when I get a review...not that you needed to know that) The last line in this chapter was based after a song I have written about Yusei (song lyrics I believe are my true forte, its what I'm known for) titled "All He Wanted."

*disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's*

I must have just stared at Trudge blankly for too long, they assumed, because Martha whispered "Yusei?" her eyes questioning me, scanning my void face for any sign of comprehension.

I did comprehend, but the way Trudge had said "somebody tried to kill you" was so simple and peace-of-mind ending, even though it was information I think I already knew. Something I guess shouldn't be so surprising, but still seemed unreal.

Somebody…wants me dead?

"Who?" I asked Trudge, my voice still sounding raspy from sleep. I haven't slept that long in ages.

His shoulders slumped, and he looked at the floor guiltily. "We don't know. But we'll find them."

I noticed Martha had gotten up and silently left the room when I had spoken, indicating she wanted us to have a conversation alone.

"All I remember is talking to everyone, then pain, and finally black." I told him. I left out the part about remembering eyes- gray eyes, eyes that looked cold but still had a flicker of something else within them. "What exactly happened?"

Still looking at the floor, he told me- "Whoever it was shot you in the stomach, as I'm sure you can probably feel."

I did feel it, and it _hurt. _My abdomen was covered in bandages beneath a hospital gown, and it ached with a deep, resonating pain that made me want to sleep again. But I've felt worse.

Losing Kalin, hating Jack, and Akiza not understanding I wanted to help her hurt a hell of a lot worse than this.

With his eyes _still _downcast, he continued the previous night's events- "We took you to the hospital as soon as we can- the bleeding wouldn't stop no matter how much pressure we put on it. You ended up losing a little over 2 liters of blood. Anymore and you probably would have bled to death.

They put you in surgery for about 3 hours. We all had to wait outside. Yusei, literally _everyone _came. Martha was the only one allowed to stay with you overnight though, being your adopted mother. Jack, Crow, and a few others are still here."

He shook his head slightly, like there was something bothering him. He still refused to meet my eyes.

"Trudge?" he finally looked up, and his fists clenched.

"It's not your fault."

He looked at me like the thought had just dawned on him, held my gaze to make sure I was serious, then cracked a small smile.

"Well," he chuckled "I guess I should stop moping about it and find the person who did this anyway."

I smiled despite my pain, and he continued on.

"Mina and I are starting a team to help, a lot of people have volunteered. Including Crow and Jack." He laughed while I tried to picture the duo in security uniforms. "You should have seen them- they looked like they would tear apart anyone who looked at you the wrong way."

"Anyway, I think I know where to start the investigation. It's a little unorthodox, but I have a feeling that it's the best choice for us."

I assumed he didn't want to tell me his idea, so I simply asked- "Will you let Jack and Crow help you guys out?"

"Maybe, they'll have to prove their worth of this uniform first!" he pointed to his clothes- still smeared with blood. It was mine, I guess.

It didn't really bother me to see blood, even my own, but I guess I was staring at it looking a little paler than I normally am, because Trudge glanced down and almost yelped out "Sorry..."

I laughed lightly, then said- "Don't worry about it. But…you should probably change before someone thinks you're an axe murderer."

He sighed and headed for the door, playfully joking that it was my fault he looked this way, when he stopped. "Yusei, you really scared a lot of people last night. I will _arrest you _if you leave this hospital before you're better. Not that it would be necessary- Akiza would probably rip your runner apart as punishment with her powers before I got to you."

Speaking of Akiza, she was the first I saw come into the room, followed by a trail of people with relief written all over their expressions.

Well, Jack's face had more of a "how-dare-you-almost-die" look, but relieved none the less.

The twins ran up and threw their arms around me, their speech so full of "We're glad you're alive," "Yusei you scared us," and "On a scale of 1 to 10, how much did it hurt?" that I could barely understand them.

"Guys, give him a break!" Crow told them, as Luna just hugged my waist tighter. He sighed, as an almost angry expression came over his features. He looked me dead in the eyes, pointed at me and said, "If you _ever-_"

"I know, I know. I'm really sorry you guys. I'm sorry for making you all worry."

They seemed satisfied with that answer. Akiza came over and hugged me, and Kalin let out a small sigh.

They are my family, and I am sorry that I caused them pain. I know from experience now that I would rather be shot than lose someone I love.

And if anyone ever tries to hurt these people, I will take them out.

They're really all I ever wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I am sorry to say that I will be the only one writing this story from now on. It was great working with Kaitlyn,but we had a clash in how we wanted the story to end, and it took too long with us waiting for each other to finish chapters. (We actually started writing this about a year ago) I may end up working with her again in the future, and I really hope I do. Thank you for all your hard work, Kaitlyn! I'd also like to point out that Tatiana is _her _OC, while Stella is mine. Also, for anyone who is an _Avatar: the Last Airbender _fan, I put a reference into this chapter. Let me know if you find it!

It wasn't an apartment, really.

It was more like…a dojo with a bed and a kitchenette.

I mean, most girls' apartments wouldn't have swords on the walls, a gun closet, or be underground. But hey, I'm not most girls.

You gotta do what you gotta do.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Sector Security showed up. I had seen the look officer, Trudge, I think, had on his face when I shot Mr. Fudo. He may have seen me, I bolted as soon as it seemed they were distracted enough, but I may have left a little too soon.

I expected him to throw me against the wall and ask me who I was working for, rage and fury in his eyes. I expected me to keep my mouth shut. Even though I'm not on particularly good terms with Ms. Ross right now, she still hasn't paid me, and if I ratted her out I would _not_ be getting my money.

I expected him to handcuff me and throw me in the back of the cruiser parked outside. I expected long hours of interrogation until I finally broke, or they gave up. I expected them to know that it was me who shot the person everybody can thank for saving the city multiple times.

I did not expect to hear him ask for a cup of coffee, sit down at my table, and have this conversation with me.

"I understand that you're an…assassin? " he glanced around my dojo/apartment thing, whatever it was, glancing at the broadswords I had on the walls.

I immediately put up my verbal wall, something I never really got out of the habit of doing. "They're, um, _antiques_."

He sighed and looked at me. "I know, okay? I can tell by that tattoo you so thoughtfully left uncovered." I cursed myself silently. How could I have been so stupid, to leave my raven mark uncovered?

I'll really have to get rid of these stupid tank tops.

"Fine. I am an assassin. So what? What do you want from me?"

"I'd like to talk to you about the recent attempted murder of Yusei Fudo."

My heart slid into my throat. Was this cop just playing mind games with me, wanting me to lower down my guard with the misconception of harmlessness? Well, buddy, asking for extra sugar in your coffee doesn't make me think you're _sweet. _

"What about it?" I asked him, amazingly keeping the bitter edge out of my voice. It surely would have given me away.

"I think…you can help up with the investigation. You have some knowledge and…skills that Sector Security simply does not have."

Oh, shit.

"I think you can help us…keep him safe. Whoever tried to kill him will strike again. I can feel it. We need somebody with good aim to stay with him until this whole mess is over."

Well I certainly didn't see that coming.

"But..why me?" I was still suspicious, there was something this guy wasn't telling me.

But he simply laughed and said, "You're the only assassin, that, one, hasn't been caught yet," he gestured to the smooth, marker-free skin on my face, "and the only one who has never had a run-in with the law."

Come to think of it, I never have been arrested. Mainly because I've never been caught, I was particularly careful of that.

"I know it isn't really your style, but he needs to stay safe. He's done…too much for everyone else to not be able to enjoy the friendships he has forged.

I can pay you too, even if it's out of my own pocket if the government doesn't approve. What do you say, will you take the job, er…?"

They had no clue. They didn't know it was me who had shot him, me who almost took away the person that meant so much to them.

Maybe Bruno was right- maybe, this time, I can redeem myself.

"Yes," I told him, and his eyes lit up. We shook hands. "Call me Tati."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I've decided that since I'm really getting into this story I'll probably end up finishing it by the end of the week. I have no other projects and I don't want to start any before I finish this story. This chapter takes place from Bruno's perspective. (I realized I never put that in there)

I wasn't going to wait around for Sector Security to solve this case.

I came to this realization sitting in the waiting room, while Crow paced and Akiza shook and Jack silently cried. While my best friend could have just flat lined, leaving this world without getting the chance to say goodbye.

I don't think anyone noticed me leave, or slip back into the hospital.

I had made a decision before I left that business complex. It was going to save Trudge and Mina a lot of time, and may even save Yusei's life.

I found Tatiana's employer.

It wasn't that hard, actually. There was hardly anything in that building, and I don't think the CEO of the Mario Cart games had a grudge held against Yusei Fudo.

So it was obviously a Miss Stella Ross, a model with so much money that they let her stay, even though nobody knew what she was actually doing in her office. I guess they just assumed that's where she did most of her shoots.

I hadn't gone in to see her. I guess I was afraid, in a way. I didn't want to see her cold, killer eyes. Tatiana's eyes didn't bother me, surprisingly. Maybe that was because there was a flicker of hope in them, a wish to get out of the life that she has, a wish to be set free of her sins.

I walked up to Trudge and tipped him off.

His eyes widened when I told him that I had a suspect for him. When I told him I suspected Stella Ross, he asked why I thought that.

Ah, of course. But I saw this coming.

I told him that it her eyes. I told him that I had seen eyes like hers that night, a brilliant sea-green, and a flash of blond hair. Up on a roof, for good measure. His eyes widened. I even showed him one of her modeling photos as a reference. Even though she smiled, she didn't look beautiful. She still looked cold and calculating, but…maybe it was just me.

Trudge believed me. I think he would have believed any clue at this point.

He told Mina, and she quickly ran to tell Jack of course. I was so happy that Yusei would hear that we were on the case, that we weren't going to let anyone hurt him ever again.

I didn't even notice the way he paled just a little bit beneath his smile.

I even offered my services protecting him. Trudge looked at me and smiled, saying that somebody was already hired. I should have known he would have already thought of that- Trudge was just about as torn up over this whole mess as I was.

He boasted that he chose the best person to protect Yusei, saying he was so clever choosing them, choosing someone who a lot to gain and nothing to lose by protecting him.

So I clearly did not expect to see Tatiana Fortune walk through that door.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Moving right along! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! (the italics in this chapter is a flashback)

I was nervous, actually. First time in my life when I was giddy nervous, not adrenaline, "I'm-about-to-get-caught" nervousness.

I was nervous of what everyone would think of me. Had Trudge told them I was an assassin? He didn't mind, but what if Yusei did? What if his _mother _did? I bit my thumb nail, walking nervously through the sliding glass doors of the hospital.

Then my giddy nervousness turned to sheer terror when I saw Bruno's face.

Damn. I had completely forgotten he would be here! I looked away, trying to keep the panicked rage from showing on my face. How could I have been so stupid?!

This whole guilt thing really makes you lose your mind.

His expression changed from one of satisfaction to shock, which he quickly smothered. I guess being his girlfriend had perks, because he wasn't go to say anything, though he glared at me as Trudge grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Yusei's _protection." _I glanced around as hungry eyes took me in. Jack simply glanced, then turned his attention back to the coffee he was drinking. Crow nodded once, his eyes telling me to not even _think _about letting my guard down. Kalin remained seemingly indifferent, giving me a slight tip of the head. One of the twins, the girl, gave me a strange look, like she knew something was off about me. She eyed the gun strapped to my thigh. I'd have to be careful around her. "Her name is Tatiana Fortune."

Akiza smiled at me and walked over, her hand out for me to shake. I took her hand. The skin was soft, softer than mine had ever been. She seemed so innocent, though I knew she wasn't. The Black Rose Witch had caused so much pain, was in a constant rage, her angst too powerful to be tamed.

So it surprises me greatly that she was able to get it all under control.

"We really appreciate what you're doing, Ms. Fortune. Yusei…means a lot to us. I couldn't imagine living in a world without him."

She turned to the bed. I saw him up close for the first time, saw him and the damage I had done. There were the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. His body looked worn, like he had experienced years and years of pain. Despite the tight lines on his face, like someone trying not to scream, he still smiled at me.

"And I thank you very much too. I can't begin to explain what you're…doing for me."

I winced a little at his hesitation of words. I was probably just scared of being discovered. But if he had recognized me, he would have said something already.

So I smiled back at him and told him it was good just to be able to help him out.

That wasn't a lie, either. I've started to think that maybe Bruno is right. Maybe I did have something else going for me- maybe I wasn't meant to be a cold-hearted killer.

When I was young, my master was the only person I had. I was never adopted, my parents were gone. She taught me that the only thing I would ever need is my skills and my wit. She used to talk about how sympathy and love would never get you anywhere.

I believed her right up until the time I met Bruno. Something about him…maybe it was the mystery. His past held something unexplainable, like the shadow of your demons following you everywhere you go.

Besides, I feel like I owe this to Yusei. I almost took the amazing friendships he had formed away from him- and I wasn't just his life I would be affecting. Akiza said herself that she couldn't imagine living without him.

After watching the way he tamed her Black Rose Dragon, I believe her.

Besides, Trudge said he would pay me. Stella never gave me the money this whole mess got started for, so why not give her a little slap in the face?

I almost hoped that Sector Security would find her, bring her to her knees, and make her pay for all the hurt she has caused with this silly little request.

"_I want you to kill Yusei Fudo." She stated so calmly, eyes looking out over the city. _

"_You mean the champion? He seems pretty cool, actually. Why would you want him dead?" I took a sip of water from my spot on the chair adjacent from her desk._

_The room was barren, no pictures of herself or mirrors hung on the walls. It occurred to me that maybe she never wanted to look at herself. _

"_I have my reasons." She didn't turn from the giant floor-to-ceiling windows. _

_Her voice sounded hollow, like she was trying to keep herself from feeling. Something every killer had to do. Unless you had no conscience, pulling the trigger and watching the life bleed out of someone would make any person with remorse go insane. _

"_Will you do it?" she asked me, still not turning around. _

_I knew I shouldn't. I should listen to Bruno and never take up another job again. I should have scared the idea out of this woman, never let her even think about doing this again. _

_But the money was good and the violence of my mind won out once again. "You've got a deal."_

I wish that I could rewind time and go back to that day. I would have changed everything. None of this would ever have happened. I could have gone with Bruno and never had to deal with ending a life ever again.

But all that is just a lost dream now.

I was going to make up for my mistakes for once. I glanced at Bruno as he walked in. he regarded me like he had never seen me before, with a hint of ice on his seemingly relieved smile.

I smiled back at him, radiant for the first time in years.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Stella couldn't hide forever! After being tipped off by Bruno, it was only a matter of time before Sector Security found her. She's not very good at this whole "cover your tracks" thing. Please let me know what you think!

What's done is done, right?

You can't change the past. You can't undo something that has already been done.

I knew that going into this. I _knew _I shouldn't have hired a killer for Yusei Fudo.

The city below me was alight with hysteria. Panic flooded the headlines of electronic billboards- "Yusei Fudo in critical condition after attempted murder," and "Gunman on the loose- first target, Yusei Fudo."

I looked away from the window, striding towards the desk in a dark room. I sat down on the edge, and breathed out. I covered my face in my hands.

What if they caught Ms. Fortune? What if they found us out? What if they threw me in jail to rot for the rest of my life?

All these questions circled in my head. I could only imagine what his friends and family must be feeling. I could picture the look in their eyes, infuriated at the situation. I could imagine them going on a bloodthirsty hunt for me, like dogs chasing a raccoon. I could hide in my little tree, but eventually I would have to come down, and they would be waiting at the bottom for me.

What was I thinking, listening to him? He should know better- Yusei Fudo isn't someone who could just die without extreme consequences. That's just the life he lives.

Why did I have to follow through with this plan to eliminate him?

I wasn't really looking to cause harm. I was in it for the feeling of "assurance-" that I was doing the right thing.

I was, wasn't I? I made the right choice, right?

Surprisingly, I got an indirect answer. The doors of my office flew open, and a team of Sector Security police swarmed in. They wore masks over their faces, so I couldn't see who they were.

A fairly tall one ran in, a gun in his hand. The lights flicked on and the doors slammed. I stood up, a bewildered look on my face.

That little bitch!

Tatiana sold me out!

The tall officer pulled off his mask to reveal blazing eyes, heightened with determination and a bit of hate. He strode across the room and wasted no time slamming me against the windows, handcuffing my arms together.

Then that beautiful sass, the one that would make my hired killer proud, finally slipped back into place with the steely malice I had been playing the part of so well. "Don't you know it's impolite to hit a lady?"

The officer looked at me, a scar on his face pulled tight. "You're not a lady. You're a killer."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I'm really bored today. That's all I have to say. Hope you like it!

I threw Yusei"s _killer _into the back of a cruiser. I know I didn't have any evidence. I'm not stupid- I would need a confession from this worthless girl. She didn't look scared at all. She almost looked like she was _enjoying _this whole situation_. _

I radioed in the holding cell for her. It was ready for her, interrogation room black with a single light.

She didn't speak the whole ride there. She stared out the window, the lights reflecting across the irises of her eyes.

She wasn't beautiful.

She had this permanent air to her, one that hung in the air wherever she walked, tainting it with a feel of…bitterness. She was cold, like she had never seen the sun. She kind of reminded me of Jack, or Akiza.

If only Yusei had been able to get to her, make her feel warm inside, this wouldn't have happened.

If I had paid better attention for just _one second_…

I pulled into the barren parking lot, and the other cars soon followed. We weren't at Sector Security headquarters. No, that would be too easy. I wanted someplace where no one would think to look for her, bring her someplace she wouldn't ever expect.

It was a concrete building, somewhat near the lizard tower in the Satellite, the one Misty had dueled Akiza at. It was tucked away from sight, near the back of the abandoned carnival rides.

I pulled the key out of the ignition and opened the door. She smiled at me when I opened the door for her. "Well, now, are we learning how to be a gentlemen?"

I scowled at her, refusing to answer. I unclipped her seatbelt and pulled her out of the car. I lead her to the heavy door, which one of the other members of the task force Mina and I had assembled opened with a grunt.

I pushed her inside, where the dim light swung with the force of the door slamming. I wanted to do this alone. She had no weapons, but… I guess that's not what really scared me about her.

What did scare me was her heart. How could someone do this to Yusei? Even without knowing him, he saved the city. It was obvious he saved Akiza, made her stop being the Black Rose, and it was obvious she loved him for it. He had even become friends with Jack, and if you could do that, you could get past anyone.

So to be so cold and unfeeling, I guess…I was afraid to hear what she had to say. I was afraid of the answers to the questions I needed to know so badly.

They were questions so many people needed to know the answers to, so I swallowed my fear and did my job without complaint.

I threw her into the chair, ignoring her small yelp of pain. This was nothing compared to what she made Yusei feel. She was going to pay.

I pulled up a chair and slowly sat down across from her. I didn't look at me, just had her eyes trained on the floor like someone trying not to cry.

How old was she? Eighteen? Nineteen?

I guess it didn't matter- the law applies to everyone.

I found myself staring at her. Staring like I expected her to just come blubbering with tears and confessions and the reasons why. I knew that she wouldn't, but I wished that apart of her would take the time to feel.

Guilt. Remorse. Pain. Anger. Anything.

But she remained silent, not willing to show me her eyes.

"Why?" I asked her finally. Moments of silence passed between us, so quiet I swear I could hear her heart pounding.

"I did it.

I know you have cameras and recorders in here. So here's the confession you want: I did it. I did it, but I won't tell you anymore. Not why, not how. I won't do that. I will not."

When she said it, she finally looked up, and I realized she had been crying.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Already started chapter sixteen! This story is still full-speed ahead!

So my attacker was now my protection. Perfect.

I knew it was her as soon as she walked in. it was in her eyes- that gray, with a flicker of something else, but I don't know what.

I think I do now. Remorse.

It was the only thing that made sense. There was no other reason why she would be here, vowing to protect me from herself. Unless Sector Security paid her her weight in $20.00s, which is something I wouldn't doubt Trudge would insist on, after the way he came in here so distraught.

I felt bad for him, actually. Really, really bad.

This girl, Tatiana, Trudge had called her, walked in looking scared, almost. What was she afraid of? Being discovered? I guess I would afraid too.

Then, when I decided not to tell Trudge I realized it was her, her whole demeanor changed. She shone with this brilliance, like she would take the weight of all her past mistakes onto her shoulders, adding a few others for good measure, and take them to Hell and never look back.

She was still bubbling with this energy when it became very late in the night, when it was just me and her.

"You doing okay? Do you need anything?" she asked me with a smile, like it was also her job to be my nurse as well as the person who would shoot someone in the head if they came in here unauthorized.

"I'm alright, thanks." I told her. She noticed me eyeing her strangely. That's when something began to crack. Her light hadn't completely left, but it wasn't the same. She sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, looking at her hands. Bullets clinked together in her belt with the movement.

I wondered if one of its brothers was the one that found its way inside of me.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. Trudge was gracious enough to let the room be unmonitored, besides the EKG I was hooked up to. It picked up slightly, the lines making jagged mountains on the screen, but she never noticed.

"I know it was you."

That's when it really broke in her, the cracks hissing open wider with the poison of truth.

She put her head down and began to cry quietly.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Maybe I was supposed to comfort my assassin, my nurse? Maybe I was supposed to forget she was ever my attacker and let her talk out her feelings, telling her she wasn't alone and she still could change her life for the better. The way I always seem to do.

Or should I forget that she was the one who helped nurse me, the one who changed my bandages without complaint when the doctors asked her if she would. She actually replied with a smile, saying that it would be her pleasure to help me out.

I knew that anyone else would have chosen the second option, to let her wallow in her misery until it finally took her sanity, watching all of it happen with a smile beneath their pain.

But the light that makes me a Signer won out, like it always seems to do.

I put my arms around her shoulders and brought her closer to me. She seemed to be surprised by this action. She eventually accepted my forgiveness, the one I think being me I never really had a choice in giving. She sobbed against my chest until she and I eventually fell asleep.

If only she knew what it was like.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I actually did something to ease the summer boredom the past couple days. I hope to get the next chapter up later today.

She slept in his arms, her cheek resting against where his heart was beating slowly.

I stayed in the shadows of the hospital room, lurking quietly with the midnight air. The clock hit 2:37 a.m. I silently sighed. Why was he in this situation? Why would anyone even think to do this?

What kind of a sick mind would think to go through with this? It was scary to think about.

Yusei has done so much for this world, this city, these people. He risked his freedom, his safety, and his peace of mind. Well, maybe not _his _peace of mind. Anyone else would be risking theirs, doing all the things that he has done. But to him, risking all of the things he does is the only thing that gives him peace of mind.

Despite everything that has happened to him, especially fighting with Jack, his best friend, losing Kalin and seeing him believe in a cruel lie, and watching what the negative side of words and actions can do to people through Akiza, he came out on top. He changed all three people for the better. And that's just three people. The twins, Crow, Bruno, Trudge, Sherry… he had changed all of them. And now it appears as though he's changed Tatiana as well. Through his ability to forgive.

Why could anyone think to take this life away?

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I left the safety of the shadows and walked over to him.

The man I love slept, with the newest heart he had captured dancing with the light of his heart and soul.

I wanted that heart and soul more now than I ever have before.

I wanted him to live so badly it hurt, and I missed him so much it hurt. There would never be a soul like his ever again. That soul is not going to leave this Earth.

If it does, I go with it.

I turned to leave, my mind made up. My footsteps had never made a sound, never woke them up. And even though he couldn't hear my words, I had to say them.

"Yusei, don't let anything make you believe that you are less than everyone's hero."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: As promised, here's the next chapter. The story is roaring towards its climax!

I walked into the hospital room after talking on the phone with Trudge.

I looked at Yusei. It was just me and him today- after hearing that Sector Security found Stella, everyone else had all wanted to go to her arraignment.

I honestly couldn't believe he had actually forgiven me. He seemed brighter now, just the slightest bit. I could tell there was still something bothering him, but he wore a mask of happiness, so I guessed he didn't want to talk about it.

He took the care he was given without feeling embarrassed, something I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to pull off. I guess part of being strong is realizing when you need help.

"Yusei, I have good news!" the doors whooshed closed behind me. He glanced up and waited for me to continue. "Ms. Ross is being arraigned today. Serves her right. I never should have listened to her. With the confession that she actually made really easily, Trudge told me, it shouldn't even have to go to a higher court, they'll find her guilty today. He said that they'll either give her life in prison or maybe even put to death, depending on if the judge is a fan of Team 5D's or not!"

I smiled at the joke, but his face fell and he paled.

"Yusei? You okay man?" I jogged up to him, worried he was in pain, but he swung his legs over the side of the bed and said "We need to go there. Now."

"Hey, easy man. You were just taken off an IV _today. _Three days ago there was a bullet in you. You're not healed."

"Tatiana, I don't care." I guess I looked shocked at this, because he looked at me and explained with a sigh.

"I need to be there. This happened to _me. _My input on the outcome of this case is important, don't you think?"

I nodded slowly, processing his words. Then I nodded more forcefully. "Yours probably more than anyone's actually. I think everyone would agree with that, too. maybe even the Judge will let you decide her fate."

He seemed to pick up a bit at this, because he stood and leaned against the bed.

I guess he just really wanted to see how this would all play out. Who could blame him? Maybe he wanted to see why Stella hates him so much, why she would want him dead. Why this whole mess happened.

"Okay, I can drive you there." I let him throw an arm over my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Trudge left me a security car."

We stumbled down the hallway, ignoring the protests of nurses telling us to stop. Yusei gave them a smile and said it was something that he really had to do, and he hoped they would understand. They eventually stopped yelling and watched us leave the hospital and get into the car parked in the lot outside. He slid into the passenger's side with my help.

I jumped in the driver's seat and slid the key into the ignition. The engine came to life, a humming so gentle it made you forget you were in control of a two ton monster.

It occurred to me how ironic the situation played out. The man I had tried to kill three days ago was now trusting me with his life, and apparently something very important.

"Go," he said, beginning to look even paler than we had when we left, "go."

He said it really weakly, and I felt a pang of worry, "Are you sure? We could always watch it on TV, I'm sure its on." He groaned a little. Either he was annoyed that this case was so public or he was in pain. It honestly sounded like both.

But all he said was go.

I sped down the roads as fast as I could. Damn, he didn't look good. He stared blankly out the window, turned away from me. I focused on driving and doing my job, keeping him safe.

Eventually I heard a little gasp and turned my head at a stop light. That's when I saw that he had started bleeding through the bandages, little red drops of blood pattering against the white leather.

"Yusei…"

"Just _go!" _

I was stunned because I had never heard him yell before. His eyes looked panicked and feverish as they searched down the road.

I but my lip and sped through the barely turned green light, earning myself some angry beeps from even angrier drivers.

"Yusei," I began. He didn't say anything, so I went ahead with my speech. I guess it was my turn to try to help somebody, like Bruno had done so patiently with me.

"I swear to God, if you die, I will kill you. I'll bring you back to life and then kill you again. You know I can do it, too." I regretted saying that, but I wasn't going to stop.

"You have too damn much to live for. Someone like you can't just give up. Someone like you needs to find a way to live and go on, even if it's hard. Even if you feel like the pain is too much, you can't give into it. You have to keep your eyes open even if the pain and fever and whatever else you have to deal with is tearing your body apart. You have so many people that love you, Yusei. So many people were crying the night I shot you. Trudge and Crow did everything they could to save you. The twins cried quietly, trying their best not to get in the way. Jack and Kalin screamed and cursed. Akiza held onto you the whole time, begging you not to leave her alone. Everyone looked like they were infuriated at the situation. You want to know why? Because you're their savior, Yusei, and you have so much more to live for."

He said nothing as we pulled into the parking lot, but I could swear I saw a single tear stream down his cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: This story is coming along way better than I thought it ever would. I thank you for the support and I hope to finish very soon!

I stood in the back with Jack and Crow on each side.

I was glad that I had been able to tell Trudge that it was this monster who did all of this, this demon that had caused so much pain.

She didn't look like a killer, the way that Tati kind of had that look. She was a petite girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her job as a model wouldn't be doubted expect for the fact that I didn't see her smile once. I guess that was a good thing- I would have thought worse of her if she had.

The judge talked on and on and on about court procedure. Even he looked like he was ready to yawn. This is probably the millionth time he's gone through this.

All I wanted to hear them say is "Miss Stella Ross, you have been found guilty of the attempted murder of Yusei Fudo. Your penalty is to be put to death, may God have mercy on your soul."

I don't know if I would agree with that last part.

After all, it was her that dragged my girlfriend into this. Why hadn't she just shot Yusei herself? Maybe it was because she didn't want to ruin her manicure or some shit like that.

The case dragged on. Eventually we got to hear the evidence Trudge had gotten from her- the full confession blaring in the speakers of the room.

"_I did it. I know you have cameras and recorders in here. So here's the confession you want: I did it. I did it, but I won't tell you anymore. Not why, not how. I won't do that. I will not."_

The recording ended. I've always been the kind of person who tries to find the truth in people and things, even when I don't like them. I look for the truth in events such as these, even if I don't want to believe it.

I found something in her voice in the recording. It sounded like she was holding back her tongue, like she was trying not to say something that would change the entire outcome of her situation.

I looked over at her. She was handcuffed and wearing all black. A formal dress, actually. Like she had actually tried to look nice. Nice? It looked like she was going to a funeral.

She kept her head down the whole time. I felt the room tense up, waiting for a reaction from her. She said nothing, only stared at the floor like she was hoping it would swallow her up and take her away from here.

Eventually the judge leaned forward and said to her- "I'd like you to tell me your reasoning. These people have a right to know."

She said nothing.

"Miss Ross, tell us now, or I will be forced to charge you for disobeying court orders."

She looked up for the first time then.

Tears streamed down her face, and she opened her mouth like she was going to scream. No sound came out, just a silent cry that fell on deaf ears. She closed her mouth and grit her teeth.

"I can't tell you."

Trudge flew across the room then. He slammed his hands down on the table in front of her, making her jump with the movement.

"You _will _tell us." He growled. The judge looked like her was about to stop him, but something held him back. I guess he wanted to know as badly as we did.

"I can't."

Trudge took a shaky breath. He looked her in her eyes. "Why is that? What more could you say that wouldn't make us hate you more than we already do? There's nothing- you're not protecting yourself any. There's nothing you can do at this point to save yourself."

"I'm not trying to protect myself. I'm trying to save someone else."

The courtroom was completely void of noise for a moment. We all stared at her- there was someone _else _who wanted Yusei dead?

Stella Ross was just a puppet?

Trudge opened his mouth to start screaming awful things at this girl, when suddenly the doors of the courtroom flew open.

Author's Note: Speculations, anyone?


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: And now, the horrible secret beneath the assassination attempt is revealed...

I stepped into the courtroom. All eyes were fixed on me, mouths open and gaping in both horror and relief.

I must have looked like a wreck. I ignored the sharp, shooting pain in my side and finally saw her.

Stella Ross.

Oh God, what have I done?

I strode, almost jogged over to her. With shaking hands I began to take the handcuffs off of her, listening to her whisper my name over and over again- "Yusei…Yusei….Yusei…"

I felt Trudge's hands on my shoulders, asking me in calm voice what I was doing. When I didn't respond, he asked me to please stop. I didn't.

Eventually the handcuffs came off, and she threw her arms around me, burying her face in the crook of my neck.

Her form wracked with sobs she had been holding in all this time. "I've missed you so much, Yusei…"

She had been keeping my secret safe this whole time. She had taken my responsibility from me, carried it without complaint. She didn't deserve to be sitting here, chained, with all my friends' eyes staring at her coldly, their gaze like cyanide.

I knew this was the moment I had to tell them.

I let go of Stella and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to tell them. You won't have to feel this way…ever again. Thank you so much, Stella. So, so very much."

I was crying now. This was all my fault.

I looked around. Every person who had been at the party that night was here, save a few people. But they'd find out. This was probably the scariest thing I had ever done- willingly admitting my biggest mistake to everyone I loved on live TV.

How do I get myself into these situations?

"This is all my fault."

My voice was clear through the tears. Jack looked like he had been slapped.

"Yusei, don't you ever…she did it…what the hell are you saying, mate?"

I looked away. I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell them with their eyes staring at me, so expectant, so trusting, so _loving…_

But I did it anyway, because I cared more about how they feel than how I feel.

"I asked her to do this. I asked her to kill me."

The shocked silence that followed my words was deafening. Jack stared at me, his shoulders slumping and his mouth falling openly falling into a frown. The disbelief he had in his eyes bode no room for lies and tricks.

"That's not funny, Yusei."

Martha's voice was the first I heard after that. "Don't you ever say that again. This woman…she's a _murderer. _I know that you have a good heart Yusei, but she doesn't deserve your protection."

She swallowed stiffly, and I saw something in her eyes. It took me a second to figure out what it was- fear.

"This isn't a joke, Martha. I'm dead serious." My tone became steely, though I don't really know why. "I asked Stella to do this. All this happened because I asked her to find a way to end my life. I would have just taken it myself…she does deserve my protection, and she deserves so much more."

More silence came from the crowd. Until someone spoke up.

"Yusei, what the hell is going on? What she did, what _you _did, if what you're saying is true, is illegal. I can't imagine you trying to hurt someone." Trudge's mouth quickly snapped shut.

"I would never hurt anyone else, Trudge. But I'm different when it comes to this kind of thing. And I know what I did was wrong. It was…a mistake."

That's when I realized Jack was standing in front of me. He forcefully grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. He radiated anger, something that still, after everything we've been through, seemed so… Jack.

"How…could…you…"

Akiza spoke up then, her eyes also blazing with anger as she stood up sharply, her chair falling and clattering to the ground.

"You _stupid idiot!" _I soon realized that her anger was born of fear and love, not hate. "How could you do this to us? How could you just want to leave us behind like that, wondering what we did wrong, what we could have done?"

He voice soon became a low whisper, as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to leave you in that state, Akiza. None of you." Jack's grip became tighter, and his nails began digging into me. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"That's why I asked Stella for her help. I wanted it to seem like…an accident. I didn't want anyone to think it was their fault, because it's not."

I stole a glance at Trudge for a moment, and he, like everyone else, was glaring at me with silent tears.

I looked over at Stella, who kept her head down. "I'm so, so sorry. I can't believe I dragged you into this…" then I turned to Tatiana.

She hadn't moved an inch from the door frame, her eyes one of the only ones not hurt and angry, expect for Stella's. She just looked more…sad.

"I'm sorry to you, too, Tatiana. I never should have asked for this. I never should have-"

That's when Jack's fist connected with my cheek. This had happened before- I remember it so clearly- and I had told him that his words hit harder than his punches. I wondered what words he had for me now. I didn't really want to hear them. I just wanted to curl up on the floor and never hurt anyone else, ever again.

Hell, I wanted to _die. _

I didn't say anything, and just looked away in silence.

"Yusei, you…how could you…you dumbass…what would even make you think…" his voice came out in little gasps. He was crying. The great Jack Atlas who never showed emotion, even for the love of his life, was crying over my stupid choice.

"Stop." My voice came out firm.

"_No." _his came back equally as strong.

I looked at him, once again ignoring my own pain. "Jack, listen to me. It's not what you think. It's not you guys. It's me. That's all."

"You think we gave a damn?!" Bruno interrupted what Jack was going to retort back. Then Crow joined in- "How could you do this to us, man? Do you realize how scared he all were? I'll never forget the look of your blood on my hands. It scared me to death. You wanna know why? It's because we love-"

"_That's exactly why it happened!"_

Everyone flinched at this, even Stella. She never knew my reasoning. She asked and begged why I wanted this done- she was the only friend I had who I could trust with this.

"Tell me, Yusei." Her voice came sweetly, like honey dripping off a spoon.

"Tell me why you wanted this so badly. Tell me why…you wanted to end your life."

I swallowed stiffly. I wasn't ready to tell them, oh God, not yet…

But they deserve to know. All these people had been through so much with me, had seen me make all these sacrifices for them, had learned to love me… The reason why this happened is the reason why I'm telling them.

"It's because…because…"

My eyes crinkled and the tears really came now. I didn't want them to see me like this…

"It's because I can't deal with this anymore. The fighting, the hating. So many people think that I'm the person who can turn all the evil in the world into good. I wish I could. But I can't.

Everyone always expects the Signers to fight all the bad guys. You appoint me to be that person, the one who takes the final blow. Do you have any idea what that's like? Knowing that if I fail, the whole world will be gone forever?

You put me up so high- you call me a hero, a savior. I'm not. I'm just as messed up as everyone else is. I have to shut down the thoughts of hatred, anger, wrath…I guess now they just all exploded. I don't want to have to deal with this anymore.

There's something inside that's just tearing me apart, every time I help someone. Like I want to do more, so much more, because its what everyone expects. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of angel that can take away all the pain. Guess what- I can't. I can't even deal with my own."

The silence was so heavy.

"That's why I wanted to die. I wanted to not have to be that cornerstone again- I can't be it. I'm worn out. I have been for months now. But I just couldn't say no to you guys. I just couldn't."

That's when it really broke in me. I lost control of my legs, and sunk down to the floor.

For once, I didn't push the arms that encircled me away.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I wanted to end the story the way that I did for a few different reasons. (It's the ending I differed with Kaitlyn with) I wanted to do it because it was a HUGE twist that I suspect nobody saw coming! It's the writer in me that's always planning for ways to shock you and make you think. Also, I wanted to do it to show how suicide affects the people around you. Yusei's death would have changed everyone's lives, not just his.

An air of both sadness and happiness hung over New Domino City for the next few days.

The sadness because everyone knew that Yusei Fudo could no longer be their savior. He was flesh and blood like everyone else- he couldn't save everyone from their darkness, and he couldn't be the eternal light. He was mortal, he was only human.

The happiness was there because he had finally admitted it. He came clean and said that he needed help, both saving the world and mentally. He was going to be monitored until they felt he was emotionally stable enough to be on his own.

Jack and Crow were horrified that they hadn't noticed this sooner. He lived with them, dueled with them, and fought beside them for so many years. He had become their rock, whether Jack wanted to admit that or not. So when their brother began slowly slipping, and they were locked in their own little worlds, he was left to face the mental torture on his own, the mental torture of trying to protect an entire world.

They wished he would have let them know sooner. They wished that he would have held out his hand and asked for help. They would like to say that they would have given it to him, but they knew better. Even if he had got down on his knees and begged that they even take care of their own runners instead of him doing it all, they knew they would have been too preoccupied in one of their petty arguments to even notice he was talking.

So they guessed that this was the best situation they could have gotten- he was alive, and they had been shell-shocked back into the real world. And they were happy for it. Now they did all the housework, took care of their things, and even did all the cooking (ordering out, if you can call that cooking) while Yusei worked on only his job in making repairs.

The twins had been left in a state of panic. They wanted every second of every day to be spent with Yusei, to make sure that he never did anything "bad to himself "again. They were his personal guards, standing at the gateway to his soul. They were the guardian angels that every Signer secretly relied on, the ones they trusted to keep an eye on their fragile leader.

They followed him everywhere they could, doing small little tasks for him. He had told him that they didn't need to do anything, he could show them how to do things if they wanted, but they weren't there to work. They joked, telling him "You're still healing, big bro., Besides, I don't think getting a wrench for you is too much work!"

But in reality, they wanted to do things for him. They wanted to show him that he didn't always have to do everything on his own- he had his fellow Signers to help.

Akiza had taken it the hardest out of all the Signers. She didn't go to school the day after the trial. She sat in her room, refusing to budge. She had even locked her door on her parents, something she had never done before. After a long day of crying and raging and loving again, she came out around midnight. She flew down the stairs, past her smiling parents, and out the door.

She pounded on the door to her friend's garage, to find Yusei opening the door for her, even at midnight. She threw her arms around him and cried, rubbing him back, telling him to never, ever scare her like that again.

She held him tight for as long as she could, even when the rain began to fall.

Bruno wondered day and night how he had let this happen. He wandered the halls outside Yusei's bedroom late at night, thinking about what he could do, how he could do it, how to redeem himself.

He would have gone crazy if he didn't believe that Yusei was finally in good hands.

Stella Ross had gone with Trudge for farther questioning. Even after hearing the full story, with permission from Yusei, they made no arrests. She was so relieved, so thankful that it was finally all over. Yusei never had to deal with the weight of the lives of so many people on his shoulders, at least not all by himself. He was finally given the love he had long since deserved

Something she knew that she herself would give to him unconditionally.

And me? Well…

Let's just say that I finally have found some friends for life.\

Author's Note: We have come to the conclusion of 'Don't!' I hope everyone enjoyed the story and keeps their eyes open for the publishing of my _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_one-shot, 'The Stardust Effect!'


End file.
